Alan Prince - początek
by AlanPrince
Summary: Akcja rozpoczyna się na początku VI tomu serii. Sorrki za błedy. Miłego czytania ;D


_Wyszedł przed Dziurawy Kocioł i zapalił papierosa. Wyglądał jak jakiś mugolski menel. Włosy były już stanowczo za długie, w nieładzie i lekko tłuste, zarost, choć jeszcze młodzieńczy wyglądał juz bardziej jak broda. Miał na sobie rozpiętą, starą, flanelową koszulę i sprane jeansy. Był chudy, przeraźliwie chudy, tak naprawdę nie pamiętał kiedy i co ostatnio jadł. Było mu okropnie duszno i sam nie wiedział czy sprawiła to ognista whisky czy może fakt że dusił się we własnym ciele. Oparł się o stojący obok śmietnik i przyłożył głowę do zimnej, ceglanej ściany._

_- Oooo! Teraz dobrze... - westchnął i znów o niej pomyślał. O niej, o jej pięknych, pachnących włosach, o jej szczerym uśmiechu i smukłych dłoniach w jego włosach. Nie, nie w jego włosach, w JEGO włosach. W włosach tego, który mu ją odebrał. W włosach przeklętego Pottera, wybrańca, któremu on sam nie dorastał do pięt. A pomyśleć, że jeszcze nie dawno taktował go jak swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Ale do kogo on może mieć pretensje, tylko do samego siebie. To oczywiste że każda zdrowa na umyśle dziewczyna wybrała by wielkiego czarodzieja, obrońcę całej nacji, a nie jego, bo co on ma jej do zaoferowania, prócz swojej szczerej, żebraczej miłości?_

_Teraz nareszcie dobrze rozumiał Snape' a. Zaczął dostrzegać wady Pottera, które ten tak staranie maskuje i chowa pod płaszczę przyjaźni i miłości. Widział w nim teraz swojego największego wroga, kogoś kto odebrał mu cos najcenniejszego w życiu, kogoś kto odebrał mu Ginny..._

_Wyrzucił niedopałek i wszedł z powrotem do środka. Ku jego zdziwieniu przy stole w Dziurawym kotle siedział Ron i jego matka. Zawstydził się. Kiwnął z szacunkiem głową do pani Weasley i zaczął pospiesznie zapinać koszule żeby ukryć wychudzone ciało. Molly wstała od stołu i zmarszczywszy brwi podeszła do Alana i przytuliła go. _

_- Kochanie wyglądasz okropnie. Kiedy ostatni raz cos jadłeś? - spytała oskarżycielskim tonem._

_- Cześć stary... - powiedział Ron wyciągając do niego rękę. Wymienili uściski dłoni. Alan poczuł sie okropnie głupio zważywszy na wydarzenia ostatnich miesięcy i o to że chodzi o jego siostrę oraz jego najlepszego kumpla. _

_- Dobry wieczór - odburknął wreszcie i po raz pierwszy od dawna uśmiechnął się szczerze. Usiadł przy stole i machnął do Toma, który podał mu kubek z herbatą. _

_- Co was tu sprowadza o tej porze, mogę jakoś pomóc? - zagadnął wreszcie._

_- Ty mój drogi. - odpowiedziała wreszcie pani Weasley._

_- Dlaczego nie odpowiadasz na listy, nie odzywasz się od miesiąca! - wtrącił Ron mniej uprzejmie niż jego matka._

_- Yyyy... Mmmm... Ja po prostu... Przepraszam nie miałem czasu. - odparł Alan nie znajdując lepszego wytłumaczenia, widocznie ognista whisky nie wyszumiała mu jeszcze z głowy. Nic dziwnego skoro zalewa się w trupa od ostatniego miesiąca i ma w dupie wszystkich i wszystko. _

_- Alanie martwimy się o ciebie... - zaczęła pani Weasley, ale nie dane jej było dokończyć._

_- Nie miałeś czasu?! - wykrzyknął nagle Ron, wstając i nie dając matce dokończyć - Ty nie miałeś czasu, napisać głupiego listu? A na to żeby pić i całymi dniami włóczyć się z mugolami jakoś go znalazłeś. Nie Prince miarka się przebrała. Co sie z tobą dzieje? Chodzi o Ginny i Harry' ego tak? - ciągnął nie zważając na Molly, która spoglądała to na syna, to na Alana. _

_Prince z braku lepszego pomysłu wstał, machną ręka i nie dając przyjacielowi żadnej odpowiedzi wyszedł z pubu._

_Znów stanął w tym samym miejscu, wyciągnął z paczki fajkę i usiadł na klapie od śmietnika. Nie minęła chwila jak dołączył do niego Ron, tym razem trochę bardziej milczący._

_- Gdzie twoja mama? - zapytał Alan._

_- Zamawia coś do jedzenia, dla nas - bąkną Ron._

_Prince wyciągnął paczkę papierosów w stronę przyjaciela, ten obejrzawszy się za siebie sięgnął po jednego. _

_- Na Merlina, jak dawno nie paliłem - powiedział Ron dusząc się pierwszym machem - Chyba ostatni raz w tamte wakacje, z tobą i Harry' m. Zawsze miałeś na nas zły wpływ. - dodał z uśmiechem. Alan uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tamtych wydarzeń. Tak to były ich pierwsze szlugi, palone chyłkiem. Podebrał je jednemu z gości w Dziurawym Kotle i przemycił do Nory. To było takie niegrzeczne, zakazane, a jednocześnie zwyczajne i wręcz mugolskie._

_- Przepraszam stary... - powiedział w końcu Ron, klepiąc kumpla po ramieniu - przesadziłem, ale naprawdę byłem na ciebie wściekły i nadal jestem. A co do Ginny..._

_- Nie. - przerwał mu Prince - Nie chce teraz o tym gadać. Czemu przyjechaliście tu tak późno. Coś sie stało?_

_- Moja mama się martwiła, z resztą ja i Ginny też... Chcieliśmy cię zaprosić na resztę wakacji do nas, do Nory. - powiedział Ron._

_- Nie wiem czy powinienem, z racji tego co sie ostatnio wydarzyło. No sam wiesz, to chyba nie będzie najlepszy pomysł. Ja... Ja się zmieniłem - odparł Alan, ale w głębi duszy bardzo pragnął się tak znaleźć. W Norze, swoimi drugim domu, bo w końcu dom jest tam gdzie ludzie których kochasz... Nie wolno mu teraz o tym myśleć. Nie może tam pojechać, nie wypada mu._

_- Nie chrzań mi głupku o jakiś zmianach i o ty co wypada, a co nie! Stary jesteśmy kumplami, moja matka cię uwielbia, mój ojciec cały czas gada o tym że zagrał by sobie z tobą w szachy, a Ginny dostaje świra odkąd z tobą nie rozmawia. Więc pieprzyć konwenanse i nie ma dyskusji, za godzinę lecimy do Nory! - wykrzyknął Weasley nie znoszącym słowa sprzeciw tonem i dał przyjacielowi życzliwego kuksańca w bok. _

_To były te słowa, te słowa akceptacji na które Alan tak długo czekał. Pojedzie, a co mu szkodzi. Może nawet uda mu się odzyskać... O nie, nie, nie, z takim tokiem myślenia to ty daleko nie zajedziesz, najdalej do barku - śmiał się w duchu. _

_- Przepraszam - powiedział Alan, bo tylko to przychodziło mu do głowy. Spojrzał przyjacielowi w oczy i przyciągnął do siebie._

_- Dobra, dobra... Stary! Bo wezmą nas za innej orientacji - śmiał się Ron wyrywając z przyjacielskiego uścisku. - Poza ty... ŚMIERDZISZ! Kiedy ostatni raz się myłeś?_

_- Oj brakowało mi cię mimo wszystko - odparł szczerze Alan. - Kiedy się myłem pytasz. Hym... Chyba z miesiąc temu. - śmiał się Prince na widok przerażonej miny kumpla._

_Spakował wszystko, cały swój dobytek, który mieścił sie w dwóch torbach i plecaku. W przyszłym roku już tu nie wróci, bo w styczniu będzie pełnoletni, a skoro jedzie na resztę wakacji do Nory to czas zakończyć swoje sprawy w Dziurawym Kotle. Najwięcej miejsca zajęły książki. Ciuchów nigdy nie miał dużo, w sumie wypadało by iść na zakupy. Znalazło się też miejsce na szachownicę, mugolską gitarę, kilka rockowych płyt mugolskich zespołów, zdjęcia, cztery paczki Cameli i dwie butelki własnoręcznie robionej ognistej whisky. Zabrał ze sobą oczywiście różdżkę i wszystkie rzeczy potrzebne do szkoły, pamiątki po dziadku i klucze do jego mieszkania. Odwrócił się za siebie i stwierdziła, że w jego składziku na miotły zostały tylko koce, poduszka i stara kołdra służce mu przez 7 lat za łóżko, drewniana, obluzowana półka na ścianie i stojąca na niej świeczka. Zatrząsnął za sobą drzwi, tak jakby zamknął za sobą pewnie etap życia. _

_- Już kochanie? - zagadnęła pani Weasley czekająca przed drzwiami._

_- Mam jeszcze do załatwienia jedną sprawę z Tomem i możemy jechać - westchnął. Czyżby było mu przykro, że opuszcza ten obskurny pub? Nie, to nie to. Może po porostu wie, że teraz będzie jeszcze trudniej? Nie mam pojęcia. _

_- Tom, mam sprawę. - zagadnął z uśmiechem podchodząc do baru._

_- No co tam brachu? Wyfruwasz na wakacje i pytasz o zgodę? - zażartował Tom, jak zwykle nie śmiesznie, ale Prince uśmiechnął się z grzeczności jak zwykle._

_- Chyba czas już żebym uregulował rachunek, który otworzył mój dziadek 7 lat temu. - odpowiedział Alan._

_- Oj bratku, już? Chyba nie jestem gotowy aby wypuścić moją ptaszynę z gniazda. Poza tym o jakim rachunku mowa, wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, odpracowałeś swój dług - odpowiedział Tom łapiąc Prince' a za ramię._

_- Tom, chyba nie masz zamiaru kłócić sie teraz o pieniądze? No już mów ile wiszę i po sprawie, to walniemy jeszcze kielich na pożegnanie. - uśmiechnął się - Znosiłeś mnie przez 7 lat, chyba należy ci sie trochę odpoczynku._

_- Gówniarzu byłeś moim najlepszym i najdłużej pracującym pomocnikiem. Nie masz wobec mnie żadnego długu. I już nie kłóć się bo starszy jestem, mądrzejszy i nadal silniejszy, wiec uważaj. - dodał widząc oburzoną minę Prince' a. Po tych słowach odwróciła się postawił z hukiem dwa duże kieliszki przed sobą i nalał do nich tajemniczy zielonkawy płyn._

_- No już mały. Pij i zmykaj zanim sie rozkleję! - dodał barman biorąc kieliszki do ręki i podając jeden Alanowi. Tamten spojrzał w oczy Tomowi, wziął od niego kieliszek i powiedział bezgłośnie "dziękuję"._

_Alkohol był naprawdę mocny. Smakował trochę jak Absynt, który Prince pijał z mugolskimi pijaczkami. Tom odstawił kieliszek na bar i wyciągnął do Alana rękę. Pożegnali się bez słów. Prince odwrócił się i poszedł po bagaże. 3 minuty później za sprawą sieci Fiu był już w Norze. _

_- Jesteście wreszcie. - powitała ich chłodno Ginny._

_- No jesteśmy, jesteśmy. Ron pościelaj Alanowi łóżko i do spania potrzebuje chwili odpoczynku! - powiedziała pani Weasley uśmiechając się ciepło do Alana. _

_- Dobry wieczór. - powiedział szarmancko Alan wyciągając rękę do Ginny, która udała, że jej nie widzi. Pocałowała w policzek matkę i zniknęła na górze w łazience._

_- Ech... Bab to nigdy nie zrozumiesz. - westchnął Ron, biorąc jeden z kufrów kumpla - Czas na męską rozmowę._

_- Uważaj tam jest szkło! - powiedział Alan, na dźwięk obijających się o siebie butelek w torbie, puszczając oko do Rona. - Pójdę się odświeżyć, poczekaj na górze._

_Podszedł do drzwi łazienki, za którymi chowała sie Ginny. Przyłożył do nich ucho. Nie słyszał odgłosu odkręconej wody. Prawdę mówiąc nic nie słyszał. Najciszej jak potrafił otworzył drzwi i wślizgnął się do środka. Uff nie były zamknięte, a ona nie zorientowała się że wszedł do środka. Siedziała pod oknem, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Oparł się o umywalkę i przyglądał kaskadom jej włosów opadającym na jej drobne ramiona. Nie mógł zdobyć się na odwagę żeby podejść do niej._

_- Wiem, że tu jesteś. - powiedziała nagle nie podnosząc głowy._

_Nie odpowiedział nic. Było tyle rzeczy które chciał jej powiedzieć, które powinien i w ogóle ale teraz mógł tylko milczeć. Miał pustkę w głowie. Chciało mu się płakać a jednocześnie śmiać._

_- Czemu tak stoisz? Po co tu przyszedłeś? - spytała, teraz już patrzyła mu w oczy. Płakała._

_Nadal nie mógł wyksztusić z siebie słowa. Jedyne na co sie zdobył to wyciągnięcie papierosa i podpalenie go zapalniczką. Zaciągnął się głęboko, patrząc na łzy spływające po jej policzkach. _

_Podeszła do niego. A gdy była już blisko i wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę zrobiło mu się przeraźliwie zimno, tak że nie mógł opanować wzdrygnięcia się. _

_Wyjęła mu dłoni papierosa i włożyła do ust. Stała na przeciwko chuchając mu dymem w twarz, a on nadal nie mógł sie odezwać. Mógł tylko patrzeć, podziwiać jej piękno i cierpieć za nich oboje. _

_Włożyła papierosa miedzy palce i przyłożyła ustnik do jego ust. Pociągnął, tak jakby od tego zależało jego życie. I wróciła mu odwaga. Złapał ją za dwa nadgarstki tak że niedopałek wyleciał robiąc dziurę w jego koszuli i przypalając mu skórę. Ale on nie zważał na ból, zdeptał peta butem i przyciągnął Ginny do swojej klatki piersiowej. Nie opierała się mu, ale mimo wszystko on trzymał ją mocno jakby sie bał że zaraz ucieknie. Zbliżyła do niego swoje usta tak ze ich wargi prawie sie stykały, ale on nie miał zamiaru jej całować, jeszcze nie teraz._

_- Kochasz go? - wyszeptał tak cicho, że sam ledwie słyszał swój głos._

_Spojrzała na niego z bólem. Teraz to ona milczała. Milczała, a to milczenie było jak śmierć, która go pochłaniała. Dotknęła jego ust._

_- Nie. - odtrąciła ją - najpierw mi dopowiedz._

_- Tak. - odparła szeptem._

_- Jak go kochasz? - kontynuował - opowiedz mi._

_- Alan... - zaczęła._

_- Nie, mów! - nakazał ściskając jej nadgarstki i opierając jej łokcie na swojej klatce piersiowej, nie odrywając od niej wzroku._

_- Ja nie... Ja nie umiem tego powiedzieć. - odpowiedziała spłoszona i uciekła wzrokiem od jego intensywnego spojrzenia. _

_- Nie umiesz. - powtórzył - W takim razie ja ci powiem jak ja kocham Ciebie. Kocham Cię tak, jak kocham wszystko o co walczymy. Kocham Cię tak, jak kocham wolność i godność. Można kochać, można kochać bardzo, można kochać bez granic, można kochać do końca, można kochać kogokolwiek, a ja kocham Ciebie, jak wiosnę, której tak nie lubisz i jesień, której tak nienawidzę. Kocham Cię jak picie wódki i kocham jak palenie. Kocham Cię jak narkoman. Kocham jak leżenie na kanapie. Kocham Cię jak ojczyznę. Kocham Cię jak samą miłość. Ale kocham Cię tak, jak to co kocham najbardziej na świecie i jeszcze więcej. - skończył. _

_Puścił jej ręce i wyszedł, a ona nie mogła wydusić słowa. _

_- Nie wykąpałeś się? - zagadnął Ron, gdy Prince wszedł do pokoju._

_- Czekam aż twoja siostra wyjdzie z łazienki. - uśmiechnął sie - Masz tu gdzieś nożyczki? - zapytał_

_- Jasne. Po co ci one? - spytał Ron._

_- Muszę obciąć włosy. - odpowiedział_

_Od razu lepiej - stwierdził Alan wychodząc z wanny i wycierając się ręcznikiem. Wziął do ręki nożyczki i zaczął przycinać pojedyncze kosmyki. Zawsze obcinał włosy sam, nie lubił gdy ktoś inny ich dotykał. Ktoś poza nią... Jej dłonie w jego włosach... I tak marząc zrobił sobie całkiem niezłą nową fryzurkę._

_Wrócił do sypialni Rona, który juz czekał na niego z dwoma kieliszkami i butelka ognistej whisky. _

_- No Prince... - zagadnął - pora na męską rozmowę. Jak to jest z tobą i moją siostrą?_

_- Najpierw mi polej, a później też sobie, bo nie wiem czy zdzierżysz moje słowa. - bąknął do kumpla._

_- A może ją tu zaprosimy? - spytał rudy._

_- Wątpię żeby chciała i nie wiem czy ja chce. - odpowiedział szczerze._

_- Ok, gość nasz pan - uśmiechnął sie Weasley. - No to wal stary._

_- Co tu dużo mówić. Fajna laska lubię ją, ale to juz przegrana sprawa i moze sie teraz tylko pozbierać po tym. Lepiej mów co ty z Hermioną? - zapytał_

_- Ja i Hermiona! - wybuchnął śmiechem Ron - Proszę cie._

_- Cycki ma niezłe... - dodał Prince. Wiedział ze gadka o Hermionie albo innej lasce oderwie Rona od gadania o uczuciach jakie Alan żywił względem jego siostry, a on stanowczo nie miał ochoty na rozmowę o tym z kimkolwiek. _

_I tak pogrążyli się w rozmowie o dziewczynach, cyckach, dupach i innych bzdetach, które interesowały chłopaków w tym wieku, a które Prince tak naprawdę nie interesowały. Tym czasem zawartość butelki stawała sie coraz mniejsza a Ron co raz mnie rozmowny. W końcu po 12 kieliszku whisky Weasley zasnął chrapiąc głośno._

_Prince zebrał sie z podłogi i poszedł chwiejnym krokiem do łazienki żeby zapalić fajkę. Otworzył okno i palił patrząc na gwieździste niebo. Wrócił wspomnieniami do czasów kiedy tak beztrosko przyglądał się temu niebu z okien swojego pokoju w rodzinnej kamienicy. Nagle poczuł czyjeś ręce na swoich ramionach. Doskonale wiedział czyje to dłonie. Odwrócił sie delikatnie w jej stronę. Miała na sobie zwykły biały T-shirt i krótkie spodenki, stanowczo za krótkie._

_- Alan... - zaczęła, zamknął je usta dokładając ustnik papierosa do niech. - Nigdy nie powiedziałam, że cię nie kocham. - kontynuowała - Ja... _

_- Ciiii... - przerwał jej. Usiadł na parapecie i posadził ją sobie na kolanach. - Zawsze będę cię chronił, zawsze będziesz moja mała Ginny, bez względu na wszystko, ale proszę nie mów mi, że mnie kochasz, nie zniosę kłamstwa ani miłości z litości. _

_- Alan, ja już nie jestem dzieckiem, nie okłamałabym cię, za to ty okłamałeś mnie co do swoich uczuć, może wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej... - schowała twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi._

_- Nie, wiem, ze nie. Każda normalna dziewczyna wolała by wybrańca..._

_- Nie Alan, przestań! Powiedz mi czemu mi do cholery nie powiedziałeś, czemu? - przerwała mu._

_- Bałem się... - szepnął._

_- Bałeś się? Czego ty się kurwa bałeś? Od jak dawna?! - teraz juz nie mówiła, teraz krzyczała._

_- Nie klnij! Poza tym bądź cicho, nie chce żeby twoja mama albo ojciec nas tu zobaczyli. Od jak dawna co? - zapytał._

_- Od jak dawna mnie kochasz? - spytała cicho._

_- Od początku, odkąd pierwszy raz cie zobaczyłem, od tego pieprzonego dnia, w którym przyjechaliście po Pottera do Dziurawego Kotła, a ja się tak strasznie wstydziłem, że tam sprzątam, od każdego naszego spotkania kocham cię co raz mocniej. - odpowiedział._

_Wtuliła się w niego i nie odpowiedziała nic. To nic znaczyło więcej niż 1000 słów._

_- Zaniosę cię do łóżka. - powiedział po kilku minutach milczenia biorąc ją na ręce._

_Położył ja delikatnie i pocałował w czoło. Ona złapała go za koszulę i przyciągnęła do siebie:_

_- Zostań ze mną... - wyszeptała._

_- Wiesze, że nie mogę._

_- Zostań... _

_To jedna, jedyna taka okazja. Nie przepuści jej. Tak bardzo jej pragnie. Ale ona jest taka młoda._

_- Kochasz mnie? - wydyszał._

_- Tak, tak... - odpowiedziała bez tchu, oplatając jego talię swoimi nogami. _

_- Jak? - pytał zbliżając swoje usta coraz bliżej jej i układając ręce po obu stronach głowy._

_- Alan proszę... - załkała, spragniona jego dotyku, ale on jej nie dotykał. Pokręcił głowo nieustępliwie._

_- Kocham, kocham jak ciepłą letnią noc... Do cholery, co ja mówię! Pragnę Cię! - wykrzyknęła mu do ucha._

_Pocałował ja. Pocałował tak namiętnie, jak jeszcze nikt inny. Jego zachłanny język wślizgnął się do jej ust zabierając ze sobą wszystko, a jednocześnie dając dwa razy tyle. Nie przestawał, choć brakowało im tchu. Ona wczepiła palce w jego włosy, tak jak marzył od dawana, ale on jej nie dotykał. Zaczynała się już dusić, ale on nie przestawał i ona też nie, bojąc się że go straci. Pokazywał jej swoją miłość, oddawał jej ją. Ale ona też go kochała, teraz bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na świecie._

_Boże, Alan nie przestawaj - krzyczały jej myśli. _

_Nagle on przestał. Równie niespodziewanie jak zaczął. Objął jej twarz obiema dłońmi. Patrzył w oczy nie ustępliwym wzrokiem i wyszeptał:_

_- Ja też cię pragnę..._

_- Kochaj się ze mną. - powiedział ledwie słyszalnym głosem wijąc się pod nim._

_Puścił ja, puścił, a ona miała wrażenie że leci, spada w przepaść. Chciała krzyczeć. Chciała za nim pobiec. Chciała go uderzyć i przytulic za razem._

_Teraz ona cierpiała. Zasłużyła na to. Drań - pomyślała o nim. Suka - pomyślała o sobie. Otworzyła oczy. Nie było go w pokoju. Przy łóżku leżał papieros i zapalniczka. Odpaliła go leżąc i patrząc w okno. I płakała, długo płakała, tak długo aż zaczęło świtać. Tak długo, aż usłyszała głosy w kuchni. Boli już wie jak boli odrzucenie. Drań i suka dobrana para._

_Nie spał tej nocy. Ani żadnej następnej. Postanowił wyjechać. Nie mógł zostać. Nie, nie tutaj, nie po tym co zrobił. Czy było mu wstyd? Nie. W głębi duszy był z siebie bardzo dumny. Ale czuł się podle. Matko, ale z niego szmata._

_Nazajutrz obwieścił Weasley' om, że niespodziewanie musi wracać do Londynu, że bardzo przeprasza, ale to nagła i pilna sprawa i nie ma wyjścia, musi wrócić. Ginny nie patrzyła na niego, ani razu nie zerknęła._

_Po południu znów stał przed Dziurawym Kotłem. Znów oparł się o tą samą ścianę i znów odpalił fajkę._

_Wszedł do środka. Zdziwiony Tom bez słowa postawił przed nim kieliszek. Wypił jednego, potem drugiego, a później jeszcze pięć. Odszedł od baru, również milcząc. Wrócił do składziku na miotły. Położył się na podłodze._

_Pomyślał o ojcu. Co on właściwe o nim wie? Nic, wielkie kurwa nic. Dziadek nie chciał rozmawiać. Zawsze gdy pytał, odpowiadał, że dowie się wszystkiego w swoim czasie. No już to jest ten czas, a on gówno wie. Mój ojciec był śmierciożercą, przywołał w myślach szyderczy śmiech Dracona Malfoy' a, który twierdził ze stał sie on inspiracja dla jego ojca. Nagle go olśniło. Wie co ma zrobić. Musi odwiedzić jedynego żyjącego człowieka, z którym łączy go pewna, niewyjaśniona więź. Tak, jutro musi znaleźć się na Spinner; s End._

_Po długie podróży pociągiem na północ kraju dotarł wreszcie do miasteczka __Cokeworth. Zapadał już zmierzch, a ciężka, gęsta mgła potęgowała uczucie strachu i zimna. Miasto wyglądało na opuszczone. Rzędy takich samych domów, stojących przy takich samych ulicach miały powybijane szyby i zabite okna. Ubrany w czarną podróżną pelerynę Prince szedł wzdłuż ulicy Spinner' s End. Wszystkie domu były puste i tak samo złowrogie. Doszedł do końca i dostrzegł przytłumione światło na parterze jednego z nich. To tu - pomyślał. Stanął przed drzwiami. Zawahał się chwilę, ale wreszcie zapukał. Po dłuższej chwili przy wejściu pojawił się, chudy, marnie wyglądający mężczyzna. Lekko uchylił drzwi, przyglądając sie przybyszowi. Alan zdjął kaptur pokazując twarz gospodarzowi._

_- Prince? - zaczął tamten. - Co ty tu robisz?_

_- Dobry wieczór profesorze Snape. - odpowiedział Alan - Proszę mi wybaczyć, że nachodzę pana o tak późnej porze._

_- Domyślam się, że nie przyszedłeś tu po korepetycje z eliksirów. - dodał zgryźliwie Snape._

_- Trafne spostrzeżenie panie profesorze. - odparł Alan tym samym tonem. - Wpuści mnie pan, czy będziemy rozmawiać przez drzwi? _

_Snape spojrzał z ukosa i przesunął się by wpuścić gościa do środka. Alan zdjął z siebie przemoczoną pelerynę i powiesił ją na wieszaku w wąskim przedpokoju. Był elegancko ubrany, przed wyjazdem postanowił zainwestować w garderobę. Miał na sobie czarne spodnie i koszulę w tym samym kolorze. Do tego gustowną marynarkę i trampki także czarne. Wyglądał o wiele doroślej. Włosy, mimo długie podróży ułożone były nienagannie, co było u niego wręcz niespotykane._

_- Jak już mówiłem, przepraszam za najście bez uprzedzenia o tak późnej porze. Przybył bym wcześniej, jednak dojazd tutaj okazał się dłuższy i bardziej skomplikowany niż się spodziewałem. - zaczął Alan kulturalnie skłaniając się w stronę pana domu._

_- Daruj sobie Prince. - odparł opryskliwie Snape, wskazując ręką by przeszedł do następnego pomieszczenia._

_Przeszli do małego pokoju, w którym ściany całkowicie obite były książkami. Na środku stała stara zniszczona kanapa, fotel w podobnym stanie, a miedzy nimi mały stolik, na którym stały świecie rzucające światło na pokój._

_- Więc... - zaczął Snape siadając wygodnie w fotelu i wskazując gościowi kanapę. - W czym mogę pomóc? - uśmiechnął się sztucznie._

_Alan opadł ciężko na sofę wyciągając z tylnej kieszeni spodni paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę._

_- Chyba nie masz zamiaru tu palić! - warknął Snape._

_- Owszem mam, papierosa? - zapytał wyciągając paczkę w stronę nauczyciela._

_- Przeklęty gówniarz... - bąkną Snape wyciągając rękę po jednego. - Czego ty chcesz?!_

_- No więc... - przerwał by odpalić fajkę i podał zapalniczkę gospodarzowi. - Sprawa jest dość skomplikowana. Jak pewnie również pan profesor zauważył od początku łączy nas pewna niewyjaśniona więź. Nie potrafię tego inaczej nazwać... Nie darzył mnie pan nigdy sympatią, zresztą z wzajemnością, jednak jest pan jedyną, żyjącą osobą, do której mogę się zwrócić z tą prośbą._

_Snape utkwił w Alanie swoje przenikliwe spojrzenie. Próbował oklumencji, jednak Prince skutecznie zamknął dostęp do swojego umysłu przed obcymi. _

_- Przejdę do rzeczy. - kontynuował Alan. - Jak pan pewnie wie jestem sierotą. Przez pewien czas wychowywał mnie dziadek, a po jego śmierci zamieszkałem w Dziurawym Kotle do czasu rozpoczęcia nauki w Hogwarcie. Nie wiele mi wiadomo na temat moich rodziców. - zrobił pauzę i zaciągnął się głęboko rozkoszując się zdezorientowaną miną swojego nauczyciela. - Tak, bardzo nie wiele, zważywszy, że ród Prince' ów cieszy się bogatą i ogólnie znaną historią. Niemniej jednaka, na łożu śmierci mój dziadek wyjawił mi pewien sekret. Otóż ja, po ukończeniu 17 lat mam przejąć ogromną fortunę, spoczywającą obecnie bezpiecznie, gdzieś w podziemiach Londynu, ale żeby uzyskać do niej prawo muszę pokonać tego" drugiego"..._

_- Czego ty ode mnie oczekujesz, co ja mam z tym wspólnego - wtrącił nerwowo Snape, przerywając Alanowi._

_- Widzi pan... - kontynuował Prince, tak jak by nic się nie stało - Sądzę, że kluczem do tej zagadki jest mój zmarły ojciec, jak już wspomniałem nie wiele wiem na jego temat, a wydaje mi się, że pan posiada znacznie szerszą wiedzę. - mówił wyraźnie, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie sylaby. - Wiem, kim on był. Wiem, że był śmierciożercą i wiem też całkiem sporo na pana temat. - dodał, nie co cichszym, jakby konspiracyjnym tonem. _

_- Jak śmiesz! Wynocha! - wrzasnął Snape wstając._

_Alan w jednej chwili znalazł się obok niego i załapał go za ręce, w miejscu, gdzie na jednej z nich miał wytatuowany mroczny znak. Ścisnął go mocno i spojrzał w oczy._

_- Pomóż mi! Pomóż to ja pomogę tobie. Jesteśmy tacy sami, ja też go nienawidzę... - powiedział bez zająknięcia Alan. Puścił go i odwrócił wzrok. Skierował się w stronę wyjścia._

_- Prince, był taki jak ty, jesteś taki sam jak twój ojciec... - powiedział cicho Snape. - Ale nigdy nie był taki jak ja, więc ty też nie jesteś... _

_Alan znów się odwrócił i spojrzał Snape' owi w oczy, otwierając dostęp do swojego umysłu i pozwalając mu zobaczyć: śmierć dziadka, życie w Dziurawym Kotle, wszytko czego się wstydził, strach i zazdrość, pokazał mu też Potter' a i utratę Ginny. _

_Snape uśmiechnął się jadowicie i szyderczo zarazem. Naśmiewał się z niego. Popełniłem błąd - pomyślał Alan._

_Sięgnął po pelerynę i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami._

_Znów szedł wzdłuż brudnej, odpychającej ulicy Spinner' s End. Było już zupełnie ciemno, spojrzał na zegarek, dochodziła dziesiąta. Stanął pod zadaszeniem jednego z domów i odpalił papierosa. Usilnie próbował przypomnieć sobie drzewo genealogiczne Prince' ów, ale nie mógł odczytać nazwisk i imion. Nie te postacie były wypalone. Mój dziadek miał siostrę. Ich ojciec wydziedziczył ją po tym jak wyszła za mugola, wyciął jej zdjęcie z rodzinnego drzewa. Czy ona żyje? Czy ma dzieci? Jeśli tak, znaczyło by to, że musi stanąć z nimi do walki. Jak ona miała na imię? Nie mógł sobie tego przypomnieć. Odtwarzał to w pamięci tysiące razy i nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jej imienia. Jak ona mogła mieć na imię?_

_- Eileen... - usłyszał cichy męski głos w ciemności. - Miała na imię Eileen._

_Na dźwięk tych słów niemal podskoczył. Nagle zepsuta żarówka przy wejściu zaczęła mrugać i zaświeciła się. W świetle ujrzał twarz Snape' a._

_- Jak mnie pan tu znalazł? - zapytał z braku lepszego pomysłu._

_- Twoje myśli słychać na drugim końcu ulicy. - uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. - Poza tym nie wrócisz już dziś do Londynu. _

_Prince nie odpowiedział nic. Stali tak milcząc przez najbliższe 15 minut, a jedynym dźwiękiem, który im towarzyszył było pykanie odpalanej zapalniczki. _

_- Eileen? - zapytał w końcu Alan._

_- Tak, Eileen... Eileen Prince - odparł Snape krzywiąc się na dźwięk ty słów. - Siostra Arctusa Prince - twojego dziadka - dodał po chwili._

_- Znał ją pan? - zapytał Alan widząc ból w oczach Snape._

_- Ja? - parsknął nauczyciel, zamknął oczy a na jego twarz wrócił szyderczy uśmiech._

_- W takim razie skąd pan wie jak się nazywała? - spytał Alan trochę zbyt oskarżycielskim tonem. _

_- Jak sam stwierdziłeś znałem twojego ojca. - powiedział z naciskiem na dwa ostatnie wyrazy. - Poza tym miałem okazje widzieć kiedyś wasze drzewo genealogiczne, historia tego rodu jest ogólnie znana i dostępna. - znów się uśmiechnął. _

_- Hymm... - westchnął Prince - Żyje?_

_- Raczej wątpię. - odpowiedział Snape. - Możemy juz wrócić do domu? - dodał z ironią. _

_- Nie chciał bym nadużywać pańskiej gościnności profesorze. Przywykłem do ekstremalnych warunków - bąknął Alan._

_Lampa nad ich głową pękła. Snape odwrócił się i poszedł w stronę domu. Prince podążył za nauczycielem eliksirów. Po chwili znów znaleźli się w małym salonie._

_- Herbaty? - zapytał Snape z udawaną życzliwością._

_- Wolałbym coś mocniejszego... - odpowiedział Alan._

_- Taaa..._

_Snape zniknął na chwile, ale zaraz wrócił z kieliszkiem krwisto czerwonego wina i szklanką soku, którą postawił na stoliku przed gościem._

_- Na czym skończyliśmy? - zapytał Snape po chwili milczenia._

_- Na Eileen Prince, na tym czy żyje. - odpowiedział Alan cicho._

_- Tak. Jak juz mówiłem wątpię by..._

_- Miała dzieci? - wtrącił Prince nie dając mu dokończyć._

_- Nie przerywaj mi! - warknął Snape. Na jego twarzy pojawiła się nie wyjaśniona udręka, a jedna ze stojących na stole świeczek nagle zgasła._

_- Przepraszam... -bąknął Alan odpalając papierosa i przesuwając paczkę w stronę Snape' a, który bez wahania wyciągną jednego._

_- Mój ojciec opowiadał panu o swojej rodzinie? - spytał Prince po chwili ciszy._

_- Skupmy się na tym, po co ci te informacje, a będziemy widzieli co dokładnie musisz wiedzieć. No i oczywiście co ja będę z tego miał. - to nie było pytanie, raczej stwierdzenie faktu._

_- Mamy wspólnego wroga. - odpowiedział Alan, tym razem to jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie, a oczy zapłonęły nienawiścią._

_- O, do prawdy myślisz, że uważam Potter' a za swojego wroga? - zadrwił Snape. - Nie jest godzin nawet by mianować go wrogiem. W dorosłym życiu zdarzają się gorsze rzeczy niż szkolne miłości. - skończył, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w szyderczym uśmiechu._

_Znów sie naśmiewa - pomyślał Alan - i po co ja tu w ogóle wróciłem?_

_- Nie bądź taki wrażliwy Prince. - dodał spokojnie widząc jak Alan podnosi się z kanapy. - Prawdziwy mężczyźni nie okazują słabości, to znaczy uczuć._

_- Myślę, że dalsza rozmowa nie ma sensu, pan i tak nie zamiesza mi pomóc. - skwitował._

_- Ależ oczywiście że zamierzam ci pomów, nie wiem tylko co jesteś w stanie za tą pomoc zrobić... - zawiesił głos._

_- Wszystko. - odpowiedział dobitnie i bez wahania Alan._

_- Wszystko? - Snape uniósł brew. - W takim razie będziesz musiał odnowić swoją... przyjaźń z panem Potter' em. _

_- Słucham? - Alan nie wierzył własnym uszom._

_- Nie słuchasz mnie, prawdziwy mężczyzna nie okazuje uczuć. Zaprzyjaźnisz się z nim i będziesz mi na bieżąco przekazywał informacje o jego poczynaniach, a ja w zamian za to pomogę ci w rodzinnych problemach. - odparł Snape nie mogąc pohamować uśmiechu. _

_- Niby po co panu informacje na temat kogoś, kogo nie można nawet nazwać mianem wroga? - tym razem to Prince uniósł brew._

_- Nie twoja sprawa gówniarzu... - syknął Snape opryskliwe._

_- Skąd mam mieć pewność, że powie mi pan prawdę? - spytał zaczepnie Alan_

_- Skąd mam mieć pewność, że będziesz mi mówił prawdę? - zapytał Snape tym samym tonem. - Widzisz świat opiera się na nienawiści i zaufaniu. Możemy sobie zaufać albo skończyć tę rozmowę na niczym. - dodał._

_Alan wstał. Snape był przekonany, że zaraz skieruje swoje kroki do wyjścia, jednak tamten obszedł dzielący ich stolik, stanął przed nauczyciele i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Snape również wstał i patrząc w oczy Prince' owi uścisnął jego dłoń._

_- Ufam panu... - powiedział cicho Alan zawieszając głos, tak jakby chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale jednak się rozmyślił._

_- Po co ci informacje na temat swojej rodziny. Chyba nie chcesz odnawiać więzów krwi z wydziedziczonymi krewnymi? - zapytał ironicznie Snape gdy Alan zajął swoje miejsce na kanapie._

_- Jak pan pewnie wie, krąży legenda na temat wielkiej fortuny Prince' ów. Mówi ona, że Christian Prince, po pozyskaniu ogromnej ilości złota, dla zabezpieczenia, że żaden jego potomek nie poślubi czarodzieja brudnej krwi lub mugola, zdetonował je w krypcie numer 13 u __Gringota i dopiero trzeci potomek rodu Prince, urodzony czystej krwi, mógł uzyskać prawo do posiadania go. Według drzewa genealogicznego prawo do majątku powinien uzyskać mój dziadek Arctus, gdyby nie fakt, że urodziło się jeszcze jedno dziecko - Eileen. Christian nie sporządził w testamencie postulatu odnośnie tego, które z nich ma większe prawo do majątku. Oboje byli czarodziejami czystej krwi, więc teoretycznie mieli równe prawo do złota, ale przed żadnym z nich krypta nie chciała się otworzyć. Według goblinów powinni oni stoczyć ze sobą pojedynek. Tylko w ten sposób krypta otworzyłaby się przed zwycięzcą. Po rodzinnej naradzie, ojciec mojego dziadka - Alan i jego ojciec - Teodor, postanowili, że dopiero dzieci Arctusa i Eileen stoczą ze sobą pojedynek. Później ona wyszła za mugola i ją wydziedziczyli, a majątek miał przypaść mojemu ojcu, który w między czasie skończył 17 lat i został śmierciożercą. Nie interesowały go pieniądze, dlatego chciał je przekazać Voldemortowi. Gdy mój dziadek sie o tym dowiedział, wyrzucił go z domu i zakazał w banku otwierania krypty numer 13 tej osobie. Szczerze mówiąc nie mieli pewności, że Brian - mój ojciec miał dostęp do skarbca, bo bitwa nigdy sie nie odbyła, a Eileen, mimo wydziedziczenia jej, nadal była czarownicą czystej krwi. Dlatego zastanawiam się czy miała dzieci i czy z racji tego, że ich ojciec był mugol, czy mają prawo do majątku? - Alan skończył opowiadać i niemal wstrzymywał oddech czekając na odpowiedź._

_- Po co ci te pieniądze Prince? - zapytał w końcu Snape po bardzo długiej chwili milczenia._

_- Szczerze mówiąc... - zaczął Alan - Nie wiem. Zgodnie z testamentem mojego dziadka po ukończeniu 17 lat rodzinna kamienica Prince' ów stanie się moją własnością i mam zamiar tam zamieszkać. Ja, przez ostatnie 7 lat żyłem w ubóstwie, nie miałem grosza, musiałem pożyczać pieniądze, żeby kupić szaty do szkoły... - odpalił papierosa - Jeśli kiedyś będę miał swoje dzieci, ja mogę się nawet tymi pieniędzmi podzielić, ja... Ja chce zapewnić swojej rodzinie dobrobyt, po porostu nie chce żeby moje dzieci były głodne... Ja, sam nie wiem... - jąkał sie Alan, a tym czasem twarz Snape' a stała się nieprzenikniona, usta zacisnęły się w cienką linię, a wzrok utkwił w płomieniu świec. _

_- Nie wiem czy Eileen miała dzieci... - przez jego twarz znowu przebiegł grymas. - Twój ojciec raczej też nie wiedział, bo jego rodzina nie utrzymywała z nią kontaktu. Jednak z tego co mi wiadomo na temat tego rodzaju czarów żeby uzyskać dostęp do skarbca musiałbyś, choćby formalnie pokonać jej dzieci, jeśli je miała. - skończył._

_- Panie profesorze, mogę o coś spytać? - zapytał nieśmiało Prince._

_- Przecież cały czas pytasz... - odparł kąśliwie Snape._

_- Czy to pan przyniósł mi list z Hogwartu?_

_- Tak. - odpowiedział po chwili Snape. - Na polecenie profesora Dumbledore' a. - dodał._

_Razem z pudełkiem Czekoladowych Żab - dodał sobie w myślach Alan._

_- Co powinienem zrobić, nie mam pewności, czy Eileen nie miała dzieci? - zapytał Prince._

_- Możesz tylko poczekać do ukończenia 17 lat i spróbować otworzyć kryptę, jak mówiłeś te domniemane dzieci miałyby ojca mugola, co je teoretycznie wyklucza. - odpowiedział Snape._

_- Teoretycznie... - szepnął Prince._

_- Dość tego gadania, myślę, że już ci pomogłem, a teraz co do twojego zobowiązania... - Snape zawiesił głos, na jego twarzy malowała się ulga._

_- Tak, wiem "zaprzyjaźnić" się z Potter' em. To nie powinno być trudne, w końcu jest takim miłosiernym wybrańcem. - odpowiedział z ironią w głosie Prince._

_Na twarzy Snape' a pojawił się uśmiech i chyba nie był nawet wymuszony. Wstał ze swojego fotela, wyjął z paczki dwa papierosy, odpalił jednego od płomienia świeczki._

_- Prześpisz się na kanapie, to i tak szczyt gościnności z mojej strony. - mówiąc to nauczyciel uśmiechnął się szyderczo - Dobranoc. - dodał i zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi do innego pokoju. _

_Alan położył się na zniszczonej kanapie. Sprężyny wbijały mu się w plecy. Szczyt gościnności - pomyślał uśmiechając się słabo._

_Nie mógł zasnąć, ale nie przez sofę, raczej przez natłok myśli, które gromadziły się w głowie. Gdy tylko zaczęło świtać, postanowił wrócić do Londynu. Wstał i wyszedł bez słowa pożegnania, tak lubił najbardziej. Ulica spowijana była w zimnej, gęstej mgle. Odpalił papierosa i skierował się w stronę zaniedbanego dworca. Wieczorem znów był w Dziurawym Kotle._

_Wieczór po powrocie spędził na pijaństwie z Tomem i stałymi bywalcami pubu. Postanowił, że resztę wakacji wykorzysta na zarobienie jakiś pieniędzy, najlepiej na jakiś mugolskich przekrętach. Postanowił też napisać list do Rona z zaproszeniem do Londynu. Skoro ma odnawiać stare "przyjaźnie" to najlepiej od razu. Po co Snape' owi były informacje na temat Potter' a i jego planów? Co go to obchodziło? _

_A co do tej całej Eileen... Kurwa, czy ona miała te przeklęte dzieci? Nawalił się, znów i to porządnie. Postanowił się położyć, niestety i tym razem nie mógł zasnąć._

_Dwa dni później znalazł wreszcie robotę. Miał kraść samochody mugolom i dostarczać je jakiejś szajce mugolskich bandytów, za co miał dostawać mugolskie pieniądze. Pestka! Mugole, oni nie potrafią patrzeć. Przyszła też odpowiedź od Rona. Będą w Londynie w przyszłym tygodniu, on Hermiona i Harry. Świetnie! Wszystko szło po jego myśli. _

_Następnej nocy udało mu się sprzątnąć autko jakiegoś mugolkiego nastolatka, który zostawił je odpalone pod nocnym sklepem. Idiota! Kto idzie do sklepu i zostawia kluczyki w stacyjce? Jadąc w umówione miejsce dziękował swoim mugolskim kumplom, którzy jako tako nauczyli go prowadzić, bo wcale nie było to łatwe. Jazda skradzionym wozem po Londynie - trochę adrenaliny zawsze się przyda. Za auto dostał do swojego mugolskiego szefa 500 funtów. Wow! To ile to będzie na galeony? Zadowolony wrócił do Dziurawego Kotła i postawił kolejkę wszystkim gościom. Sam usiadł przy barze i zaczął czytać dzisiejszego Proroka Codziennego. Sytuacja w kraju i na świecie nie była najlepsza. Co raz więcej ludzi znikało. Lista nazwisk zaginionych stawała się co raz dłuższa, a ta z odnalezionymi nie była wyszczególniona, a może w ogóle nie istniała. Może zaginęły też domniemane dzieci Eileen? Niestety nie znał nazwiska mugola, za którego wyszła. Tak byłoby o wiele prościej co? Jego rozmyślenia przerwał jednak Fred Weasley, który właśnie dosiadł się do niego sprzedając mu życzliwego kuksańca w bok. Rozmawiali chwile o nowym sklepie Freda i Georga, później o kilku składnikach potrzebnych do eliksirów. Pożegnali się i Alan postanowił wybrać się na spacer ulicą Pokątna. _

_Nie działo się nic ciekawego, jednak Pokątna wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu. Była taka pusta. Powrót Czarnego Pana, znikający czarodzieje, tak ludzie się boją. Zastanawiał się kto martwiłby się o niego, gdyby i on zniknął. Czy napisaliby jego nazwisko w Proroku Codziennym? Znajomi ze szkoły pewnie przez chwile pomyśleliby o nim ciepło lub nie. Ale czy ktoś by się martwił? Płakał? Nie miał nikogo. Był sam. Nie było matki, ani ojca. Nie było dziadka, ani nawet żadnej ciotki. Czy to jest możliwe, że nie miał żadnego żyjącego krewnego? A dzieci Eileen, domniemane dzieci. Czy gdyby istniały i udałoby im się dogadać mógłby mieć rodzinę? Może te dzieci mają już swoje dzieci. Możliwe nawet, że chodzą teraz razem z nim do Hogwartu. Mijają się na korytarzach nie znając swoich imion i nie wiedząc o łączących ich pokrewieństwie. Czy gdyby okazało się, że oni istnieją, to podzieliłby się z nimi majątkiem rodowym Prince' ów? _

_Dni mijały, wszystkie były takie same. Aż do piątkowego wieczoru, kiedy w Dziurawym Kotle zjawili się Ron, Hermiona i Harry Potter._

_Alan przywitał się najpierw z Hermioną, która rzuciła mu się spontanicznie na szyje mówiąc, że się stęskniła. Później przybił piątkę z Ronem, który poklepał go przyjacielsko po plecach. No i został Potter. Stanęli na przeciwko siebie. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. _

_- Harry mam do ciebie prośbę... - zaczął Alan wyciągając do niego rękę na powitanie. - Moglibyśmy wyjść na chwile._

_Potter uścisnął mu dłoń i skinął głową, co oznaczało zgodę. Wyszli przed pub. Prince stanął w swoim stałym miejscu, włożył fajkę do ust i wyciągnął paczkę w stronę tamtego._

_- Nie dziękuję, nie palę. - bąknął Potter._

_- Harry ja... Chciałem cię przeprosić. - nie wierzył, że przeszło mu to przez gardło. - Przesadziłem, no wiesz. Wkurwiłem się i puściły mi nerwy, jeszcze te SUMy i w ogóle. Stary, ja strasznie cię przepraszam. Proszę cię wybacz mi... - włożył papierosa między wargi i wyciągnął rękę w stronę dawnego kumpla, którego teraz nienawidził z całego serca._

_- Alan, ja już o tym zapomniałem. - odpowiedział Harry ściskając mu rękę i klepiąc w ramię._

_- Nie ma co kłócić się o dziewczynę. - skwitował Prince, myśląc zupełnie co innego. - Po staremu? - upewnił się jeszcze._

_- Po staremu. - zapewnił go Potter._

_- Co wy do cholery tak długo tu robicie? - zapytał Ron, który właśnie wyszedł z Dziurawego Kotła. - Mieliśmy się zabawić w Londynie, Hermiona już przebiera nogami. - dodał z uśmiechem._

_- Poczekaj spalę. - odpowiedział Alan._

_- A poczęstujesz? - zapytał rudy._

_- Poczęstujesz. - odpowiedział wyciągając pudełko w stronę Rona. - Harry może jednak? - spytał patrząc na Potter' a._

_- No dobra... - odparł niepewnie Harry. _

_Odpalił kumplom fajki._

_- Nie zaciągasz się Potter. - powiedział Alan po chwili w żartach, klepiąc Harry' go w po żebrach._

_- Nie bądź cienias Potter! - śmiał się Ron, który zakrztusił się kolejnym machem._

_- Zobaczymy, co powiesz jak usiądziemy przy flaszce... - odpowiedział Harry. - Panie Mocna Głowa Weasley!_

_Wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem. Tak zdecydowanie Snape miał racje, prawdziwy facet ukrywa swoje uczucia. Nie było to nawet takie trudne. Pomyślał o Ginny. Nie, ma ją w dupie. Ona nie jest dla niego, a Potter może się przydać. _


End file.
